In this application we are requesting support for the eighth Gordon Conference on Myelin to be held in Ventura California, USA between February 12th and 17th 2006. Our understanding of the biology of myelinating cells in the nervous system continues to expand rapidly. Since the last meeting in Italy in 2004 there has been a significant move towards utilizing the insights gained from the basic biology of myelinating cells in the development and understanding of the potential for myelin repair in the adult CNS. The realization that the adult CNS contains populations of stem cells and neural precursors capable of generating new myelin has propelled studies on the genesis and differentiation of myelinating cells to the forefront of biomedical research. The program for the 8th Gordon Conference on Myelin "Development and Diseases of Myelin" is designed to capitalize on these advances and further accelerate research in this area. We have attempted to reduce overlap with speakers of previous meetings and expand the areas that will be covered. The health of the field of myelin biology research depends on a dynamic group of investigators and this is driven largely by promoting young, newly independent scientists. We have made a concerted effort to invite investigators at the junior faculty level to be speakers at this meeting. The more senior investigators have been encouraged to act as session chairs and provide overviews of the field. This will allow the young investigators a unique opportunity to present their work, and become known to their scientific peers. Few other venues offer such an opportunity. We are also committed to fostering trainees in the field of myelin biology and to specifically encourage their participation we will offer stipends for travel and registration as funds permit. All attendees will be expected to contribute to an oral presentation or present a poster. We believe that poster sessions are a key element in fostering productive interactions between scientists with different expertise. To ensure extensive interaction at the poster sessions and between researchers at different levels of their career and with different expertise we will designate a group of senior scientist to act as "poster judges" and award a series of small prizes to those posters considered to be exceptional. In keeping with the goals of the Gordon Conference such interactions will provide impetus and direction to the field of myelin biology. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]